


It's Like Mother's Day

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles first Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta.

A little, mop-headed boy with a few too many books keeping his backpack open, swung his legs back and forth as he sat in the school's main office on one of the lime-green upholstered chairs. His sweaty hands twitched under his thighs, but he didn't move much more than that because the angry receptionist had yelled at him the last time he "fidgeted." With nervous lips, he chewed on the reddening mouth, and glanced to the doorway leading inside the office once it creaked open.

"Stiles!" an equally shaggy, but darker haired boy skipped through from the grey outside to plop down on the floor just in front of his feet, and grabbed a hold of the wiggling ankles, "My mom says you can come over since yours is running late!"

Stiles shared the over-enthusiastic grin with the other boy, mainly relieved he wouldn't have to be in that office anymore while mean lady glared in their direction. "The two grade schoolers high-tailed it out of there, giggling manically when the shrill voice of the office worker shrieked about slamming the door.

With an ease that was almost routine, Stiles jumped into the backseat of the nurse's minivan right after his friend, and buckled up. "Thanks Scott's mom!" he waved a carefree hand to the beautiful woman in heart-designed scrubs.

"That's Mrs. McCall to you buster!" she retorted back, but no where the receptionists cruel level, and her eyes even sparkled a bit when the boys laughed. Stiles could definitely see where Scott got it from. "Where's your mom right now sweetie? Lost track of time?"

The brunette glanced out the window, thinking about the past few times this has happened already. "Yeah, but she's kind of been doing that a lot lately." he scratched his head, "One time, she forgot that the chicken was in the oven, so we got tacos instead! Don't tell her, but the tacos would've been better anyway."

Mrs. McCall got a funny look on her face, at least that's what the 8 year-old saw in the rear-view mirror, but it was quickly gone before he could think much more on that. "Can I call her again at your house? Maybe she fell asleep again."

"Of course Stiles. Hey Scott, since I got today off, we're having those fish fingers for dinner! The ones daddy is always saying stinks up the house."

Scott's whoop was loud enough to break eardrums.

***

"I don't think Lydia liked my valentine's card." 

"Why do you think that?"

The small Stilinski kicked his shoes off the bed, ignoring the thumps they made against the door, and carried on in a mope, "The whole time in class she was just writing in her notebook about the homework, and even than, she only ate the candy that came from some of the girls."

"Well, that means she didn't like anyone else's card, so it doesn't really matter." Scott flung his socks to floor, not even attempting to aim for the hamper. "Danny liked your card. he even gave you two candies for it."

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically, and fell back against the race car sheets, "Of course Danny liked my card-it was Han Solo!"

The quiet didn't calm the paler boy's whining. "From Star Wars!"

"OH! Yeah, that... guy?"

"I thought you said you watched it!"

"I was, but my dad took me to the movies, and than school started, and -"

"Ugh." Stiles flopped back down.

After a few seconds, Scott fell beside him, grabbed his shirt sleeve, and whispered, "I liked your valentine's card."

Stiles smiled, and than laughed a bit more carefree, but than shouted in betrayal as a pillow smacked him in the face.

It was war.

***

Claudia Stilinski appeared almost frantic, with hair undone from it's usual ponytail and the laces undone on her shoes, but this visage still did nothing to detract from her beauty. Though Melissa did feel concern bubble up over the bags under the younger woman's eyes and skinner frame. All of the stress seemed to melt away when Stiles was wrapped up in her arms. "I'm so, so, so, soooo sorry baby!" she kissed all over his pink face. "Pizza or Burgers for dinner, you pick my man!"

"Mooooom!" Stiles tried pushing away her affectionate treatment, but the gleeful expression gave him away. Scott and Melissa didn't call him out for it.

Before the haggard mother could stand once more, her son made sure she sat fully on the carpet in the living room, and Scott made his mom do the same, than both ran upstairs. Claudia shared a sly glance towards the physician, marveling at their sons power over them, before getting her game face on, which was no less sincere. 

The third graders ran down stairs in almost record time, but the women didn't scold them, they looked to happy. "Are you ready?" they questioned in unison.

With honest excitement over what their children had prepared for them, the librarian and nurse nodded immediately, grins stretching their faces.

In a grand flourish, Scott and Stiles whipped out from behind them a-

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

-yard long piece of butcher paper with colouful stick figures in the middle of a battle using light sabers and swords. 

The boys blushed deeply once the cooing began over their attempt at making the weapons form a heart. Inside the heart, was the crooked cursive spelling out, "We love our moms!" 

Best Valentine's Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little rushed, but I hope you peeps enjoyed it all the same!


End file.
